Is Perfection Everything?
by DracoDragon117
Summary: A twisting of fate. Something that was not supposed to happen. A desire for perfection. Naruto has to deal with the meaning of perfection and if it's truly worth everything.


Confinement.

Darkness.

Where am I? This person thought to himself. Think... Think... THINK!

...What's the last thing I remember?

I... I remember a war, fighting, names so close, I need to grab them. ...bito? Obito? OBITO! A flash of a red eye flashed through this person's mind. Sharingan... suddenly a flash of memories, the red eye, other people fighting, a figure staring at him across a battlefield. That's right, I tried to reverse summon myself out of Obito's kamui dimension. It must have failed, but where am I? What was my name? A swirl appeared in his mind, Uzumaki Naruto he remembered. Have I captured by Obito? If so i should be dead, If Kurama-! Naruto realized something and went into his mind scape but there was nothing there. No cage, no seal, and most importantly no fox. A thousand thoughts danced around his head, the most prominent being where had his closest friend gone?

If Obito had extracted him then it was all over, but there should at least be a broken seal left, even if he had survived. No something else happened, first he has to get out of his prison.

* * *

After hours of trying to move or a feel of where he was he stopped. He was stuck. There seemed to be no way to get out of where ever he was, and he couldn't even feel his limbs. He had to find a way dammit, he would otherwise everything would have gone to waste! While thinking of ways to get out, a voice boomed in his thoughts.

"You are Cell, and your objective is to become perfect." The disembodied male voice continued, "You are Cell and your objective is to become perfect." What is going on? Where is this voice coming from? Am i this Cell? The voice continued it's mantra, while Naruto tried to locate this voice. I can't sense anything, no chakra or presence. For about an hour the voice continued to pound the sentence into Naruto's head, it abruptly stopped.

Silence reigned as Naruto tried to understand what was happening. Pain flashed through the former jinchuriki's mind as many different images were shown. They were constant and extremely fast, so fast Naruto had no idea what the images were of. Then the images slowed and he could make them out more clearly. Fights all of them, the one thing in common was a single warrior dressed in a orange and blue gi. Time and time again he fought and won. This person was interesting to Naruto, he was clearly strong and had a love for fighting, and it appeared he fought for others, which Naruto understood and respected.

The voice came back once more saying "This man is Son Goku, and you must become perfect to kill him." Naruto was in shock for multiple reasons. He now realized what was happening, someone must be conditioning him to fight against this Goku guy, why he didn't exactly know. Another thing he didn't know was why the voice kept talking about "perfection" and the way it had called him Cell. But the real important thing is where was he exactly? He didn't know what any of that meant, or what he was gonna do with it. He knew one thing for sure though, as Naruto Uzumaki a proud shinobi, he wouldn't kill anyone without absolutely having to! Though, his inner love for battle wanted him to spar with Goku sometime. As soon as he was out of here, he would have to find a way back to his home, the guys back there needed him. Every man and woman there relied on him and he wouldn't let them down! A stop to the voice's chanting pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. He wondered what it was planning next before shaking out of that thought.

He couldn't worry about that right now, he needed to focus on escaping this place. He still couldn't feel any part of his body but that won't stop him now. Before he could attempt any other ideas he had, the annoying voice entered his thoughts once more. "Error. Conscious part of mind has not subsided. Parameters indicate this will indicate with growth. Putting subject into hibernation again." A pain in Naruto's side alerted him to what was about to occur. What? No no i can't let this happen. I have to stay aw..ake. The former jinchuriki's thoughts became drowsy and more hard to grasp. "You are Ce-" being the last thing he heard before he slipped into sleep.


End file.
